


Not A Goddess

by mimi_cee



Series: Getting Together with Haikyuu!! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Getting Together, High School, I mean it could be canon compliant if you want a happy ending, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_cee/pseuds/mimi_cee
Summary: “Kiyoko saw your eyes dim. Ah. You must have noticed. Tanaka flattered most girls - with her the foremost.”One-sided TanaKiyo told from Kiyoko’s perspective.(This is sort of part of my getting together series but this one is angst and not cute and funny like the rest.)
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Series: Getting Together with Haikyuu!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648759
Kudos: 38





	Not A Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I used for this piece was "Sakura."

They had just waved to say their final goodbyes at their graduation. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi were all starting to tear up. But when they were out of sight from their kouhais, they were surprised to see that Kiyoko had broken down crying.

Between sobs, she could hear her friends reassuring her. “It’s okay Kiyoko! We’ll see them again.” She was thankful that they had misunderstood. Then at least she could keep crying without them prying any further.

It didn’t help that falling cherry blossoms surrounded them. It only reminded her of the day she waited for Tanaka.

It started a year ago on a similar day. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, representing the beginning of a new school year. Kiyoko waited at the park for Tanaka along with Daichi and Suga to enjoy the cherry blossom festival together.

As she watched Tanaka looking for their meeting spot, he noticed another girl in a Karasuno uniform. You. After greeting you and asking a couple more questions, he commented, “You’re really cute.”

Kiyoko saw you stutter and blush. You got really happy from his comment. Kiyoko had seen this before. Tanaka didn’t know he had that effect on girls like you. Girls who get really happy when someone praises them, when someone encourages them.

She dreaded the moment that was about to happen next.

“Kiyoko-san!!!” Tanaka exclaimed while he ran over to them. “My one and only goddess!”

Kiyoko saw your eyes dim. Ah. You must have noticed. Tanaka flattered most girls - with her the foremost.

He came running. She ignored him. He loved it.

You saw Tanaka practically worshipping Kiyoko. She could see it is your eyes. _“I’m not a goddess.”_ You were one of those girls who was insecure and unsure about herself. Not that Kiyoko could blame you.

Why was that such a vivid memory for Kiyoko? Who knows.

She saw you again when Tanaka dragged you to her class. “Kiyoko-san!! Could you help us?”

Kiyoko looked up with curiosity. “What do you need help with?” she asked with her usual calmness.

“Oh wait! I didn’t introduce you two. This is Y/n! I just found out she’s Hinata’s older sister!! I didn’t even know he had one!”

Kiyoko looked at your glasses and brown hair. You must of gotten them from your dad. Tanaka continued to chat, asking for help with math and physics. Kiyoko noticed your shy demeanor and smiled at you. “I’d be happy to help,” she replied.

During those days, Kiyoko knew that Tanaka wanted help from her to spend more time with her. But what he didn’t realize was that he was actually getting to know you better.

You started to show more of your playful side and liked to joke around with him. You laughed whenever Tanaka did something weird or over the top. Sometimes you would even join him with a weird dance.

There was even a day when Tanaka tricked you into watching a horror movie. He laughed. You gave him an adorable whine while he just continued to tease you.

But then something happened. You changed him. You told him that you didn’t like it when he flattered or complimented you. “I usually love it when someone praises me. But with you, they feel empty.”

You knew he probably meant every word he said - and he reaffirmed that. But it was hard for you to tell if they were true because of your insecurities. You asked him to be patient with you as you dealt with them. He said you didn’t have to. He stopped.

And as a result, he stopped flattering Kiyoko as well.

Kiyoko could see that he had fallen for you. You were comfortable around each other with no barriers. You communicated with each other. You helped each other. He started being more mindful about what he said. You were able to grow more confident with his help.

“You should stop pursuing me, Tanaka,” Kiyoko told him.

“But I’m loyal to you.”

“You’ve already fallen for her.”

Kiyoko knew he didn’t want to admit it because he was a man of his word - which was why she had to give him a final rejection.

“I don’t like you that way Tanaka. So go with someone who does.”

But that was a lie. Kiyoko had fallen for him as well. She admired his tenacity - the ability he had to pick himself up again. She was in awe of his loyalty. There was also his ability to care for and pick up the team when they were down.

But it wouldn’t work out. Not with her.

He didn’t know the weird things about Kiyoko. Like how ugly her feet looked. Or the way she dressed at home. Or how messy her room was. She wanted him to, but she was his goddess.

So he left. It was hard for him at first, hearing Kiyoko’s rejection. But she was right. He had fallen for you. So at her cherry blossom graduation, the two of you smiled and waved at her. You had your arm around his waist while his hand was on your shoulder.

Kiyoko smiled at the two of you and said, “You’re cute.”

Maybe if he didn’t think so highly of her, she could have been with him. She wished she could have been open with him and tell him, “I’m not a goddess.” But she couldn’t. She never gave herself the chance. She wished he never saw her that way.

So she cried. Because she never really had him. The real Kiyoko.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also prompted by someone asking for a Tanaka x Reader, who is Hinata’s older sister and a match-up request.
> 
> Here's the person's description from the match-up request (I didn't use everything in the description):
> 
> hi, hope you are well!! here’s my matchup request: i wear glasses and i have medium brown hair (although i like it shorter because i think it’s cute) and my cheeks are also a little big. i’m short 😔😔 (155cm tall). i speak very loudly (my friends are always complaining). i like watching anime, cartoons and disney films. i am also a fan of hp and my house is a ravenclaw!! my hobbies are drawing and listening to music (mainly kpop and indie), but sometimes i read books. i really hate horror movies and i’m not good with games and sports (but i find it interesting, i like to watch). i am terrible with math and physics, i think these subjects hate me 😡😡 (biology and history>>>>). i am very creative and my friends say that i am cute (i love to hear that :p). i like to be fun (making funny jokes or weird dances). despite that, i’m quite temperamental and sensitive. although i am a very shy person and i get nervous when i have to talk to new people (i like to make friends but it is a little difficult), but when i get close i end up showing a more playful side. i can also be very insecure, so when someone praises me and ends up being happier than usual.


End file.
